


Die Order Jener Die Mich Darum Bitten

by JanaTearce



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaTearce/pseuds/JanaTearce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga umsorgt und kümmert sich Abends um Ayanami. Am Morgen jedoch verlangt noch eine ganz andere Seite dessen nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit und einem handfestern Beweis für seine Loyalität.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Order Jener Die Mich Darum Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Command of Those Who Ask of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293809) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Gnah. Das lag schon viel zu lang bei mir rum.

Hyuuga spähte in das Zimmer seines Kommandanten und seufzte. Berichten nach zu urteilen stand Ayanami schon seit langem vor dem gemäldereifen Ausblick seines Fensters, hinaus blickend auf die dunkler werdende Stadt und auf all die, mit gebändigtem Zaiphon versorgten, aufleuchtenden Lichter. Das war eigentlich nie ein gutes Zeichen. Manchmal, wenn er zu lange nachgrübelte verlor sich Ayanami ein wenig und wenn er sich dann in Verlorens Erinnerungen voll Hass und Wut verlor war wirklich für niemanden gut. Zumindest nicht solange nicht etwas das er töten konnte zur Hand war um seine Ruhe und Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen.

Wenn es das nicht gab, nun, das war der Punkt an dem es zu Hyuugas Aufgabe wurde ihn wieder zurück zu holen.

Hyuuga wunk Katsuragi zu, der am anderen Ende des Ganges wartete und schlüpfte hinein, schloss dabei die Tür zu Ayanamis Zimmer hinter sich. Katsuragi würde alle anderen fern halten bis er fertig war. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zu Ayanami herüber und ließ seine Arme um dessen Hüften gleiten. Die gerade Linie der Wirbelsäule Ayanamis versteifte sich noch ein wenig mehr.

„Hyuuga“, meinte Ayanami mit kalter, tiefer Stimme. Es war die Stimme des Todes, so scharf wie die Klinge mit der man eine Seele zerschneiden konnte, und wenn es Hyuuga nicht schon geahnt hätte, hätte er spätestens jetzt gewusst um wen er hier seine Arme geschlungen hatte.

Er senkte den Kopf unter dem drückenden Gewicht seiner Stimme und murmelte gegen Ayanamis Schulter, „du bist mein Herr. Ich wurde geboren um deinem Willen zu gehorchen, so wie jeder Andere der den gefallenen Familien deines Blutes abstammt.“ Ayanamis Anspannung löste sich ein wenig aufgrund etwas das Hyuuga für Zufriedenheit hielt, und so sprach er weiter, sanft und schmeichelnd. „Aber du bist auch mein Kommandant, der uns führt und um uns sorgt. Und mein ältester Freund, den ich Liebe.“ Es klang sehr leise, als er zu Ende sprach, „lass mich heute Nacht für dich da sein, hm?“

Er konnte spüren wie sich Ayanami langsam entspannte, während er sprach, bis sich der Körper in seinen Armen schließlich mit einem menschlich klingenden Seufzen gegen ihn lehnte. „Hyuuga“, sagte die Stimme seines Freundes ruhig und fest, doch ebenso wieder warm.

„Danke.“ Hyuuga lächelte gegen Ayanamis Ohr. „Kommst du ins Bett, Ayanami? Du stehst hier schon viel zu lange.“

„Wahrscheinlich habe ich das.“ Ayanami rührte und straffte sich, und als Hyuuga ihn mit wachsamem Auge musterte und eine Hand auf seiner Schulter behielt, sicher ging das sein Freund nicht einfach umfiel nachdem er seinen sterblichen Körper so lang ignoriert hatte, tat Ayanami so als würde er es nicht bemerken. Dennoch schnaubte er leise als sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren und Hyuuga seine Finger beiseite schob und Ayanamis Schwergurt selbst löste.

„Lass mich, Aya-san“, meinte Hyuuga sanft, den Blick auf den Gürtel gerichtet. Er wollte Ayanami heute Nacht im hier-und-jetzt-und-Menschsein behalten, bis was immer ihn zum nachgrübeln brachte sich ein wenig verflüchtigte und er bessere Laune bekam.

Er hing das Schwert und den Gürtel über Ayanamis Waffengarderobe und öffnete in einer leichten Bewegung die verborgenen Schnappverschlüsse an Ayanamis Uniformsmantel. Das Ayanamis Lippen sich dabei kaum merklich hoben war ein gutes Zeichen. Hyuuga schüttelte den Mantel aus und hing ihn bedachtsam auf, während sich Ayanami auf die Kante seines Bettes setzt. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung kniete er sich Ayanami, blickte ihn mahnend über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an, während er die Schnürsenkel an Ayanamis Stiefeln löste. Aya-san ließ sie sich von Hyuuga ausziehen und blieb geduldig sitzen als er sie in den Schrank stellte und wieder zurück kam um Ayanamis Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Jetzt hast du gleich beinahe zu viel an“, murmelte Ayanami schlussendlich, und Hyuuga lachte.

„Hab ich das? Dann sollte ich das wohl ändern.“ Er legte seine Schwerter samt Scheide quer auf Ayanamis Tisch ab und legte seinen Mantel zusammengefaltet über eine Stuhllehne. Stiefel, Hemd und Hose folgten auf dem Fuß und Ayanami sah eindeutig amüsiert aus, als sich Hyuuga wieder vor ihn ans Bett kniete mit nichts weiter als Socken und Shorts bekleidet.

„Jetzt schon weniger“, gab er zu und ließ Hyuuga seine Hose öffnen, zog sie ihm aus und die Shorts gleich mit, die Hände flink und sanft.

„Leg dich hin“, beorderte ihn Hyuuga. Ayanamis Braue hob sich, während sein Blick wieder hart wurde und Hyuuga, immer noch auf Knien, lächelte dabei schief. „Du befiehlst mir, Aya-san. Auf jede erdenkliche Weise. Das weißt du. Aber lass mich für heute Nacht dein alter Freund sein, okay?“

Es dauerte eine lange Weile, doch dann nickte Ayanami und legte sich auf den Bauch, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet. Hyuuga kletterte zu ihm aufs Bett und kniete sich neben ihn. Er spreizte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, übte nur sehr wenig drück aus; bis er schließlich spürte wie Ayanami um Haaresbreite entspannte und ausatmete.

Das war zumindest ein Anfang.

Er ließ seine Hand hinauf in Ayanamis wirre, silberne Haare gleiten, massierte mit den Fingerspitzen jene Stelle an der sonst der Rand seiner Mütze entlanglief. Sanft massierte er seine Handgelenke dort wo das Band seiner Handschuhe manchmal ins Fleisch drückte. Er ließ seine Hände Ayanamis Körper hinabgleiten um seine Fesseln zu massieren, dort wo die Stiefel zu fest zugeschnürt waren und seine Füße dort wo sich das harte Material der Stiefel beim gehen knautschte. All jene kleinen Stellen wo die Uniform scheuerte oder spannte, umsorgte er und versuchte sich gar nicht erst an Ayanamis Schultern, bevor dieser nicht ob der sanften Berührungen noch ein wenig runter gekommen war.

Schließlich jedoch entfaltete Ayanami die Arme und machte es sich etwas bequemer auf dem Bett, und Hyuuga lächelte. Jetzt konnte er sich über ihn beugen und mit kräftigen Bewegungen Ayanamis Schultern und Rücken massieren. Ayanami war in dieser Nacht sogar so entspannt, das er ab und zu ein keuchen oder seufzen von sich gab, während Hyuuga ihm die Verspannungen löste. „Na also“, murmelte Hyuuga, als die Muskeln und Haut unter seinen Händen wieder warm und rötlich und geschmeidig waren. Er beugte sich über ihn und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken. „Kannst du schlafen?“

„Mmmm.“

Hyuuga gab sich größte Mühe nicht zu kichern, als er diesen schläfrigen Laut vernahm. Er würde sich diesen Triumph für das nächste Mal, wenn er seine Schnelligkeit vor Ayanamis Peitsche bewies aufheben, um ihn zu ärgern. Er hob bloß noch die Bettdecke, damit Ayanami drunter schlüpfen konnte, bevor er sich seiner Shorts und Socken entledigte und sich zu ihm gesellte.

Es kam nicht allzu oft vor das ihn Ayanami dies tun ließ und Hyuuga hütete die Erinnerungen dieser Nächte, in denen er Ayanami halten durfte, Nächte in denen er damit einverstanden war seinen Kopf an Hyuugas Schulter zu legen und langsam einzuschlafen, während sein langjähriger Freund über ihn wachte.

Langsam kämmte Hyuuga die Finger durch Ayanamis Haare und lächelte in die Dunkelheit.

Als Hyuuga erwachte waren der Großteil der Bettdecke zur Seite geschlagen worden und Ayanami nirgendwo in Sicht. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches an solchen Morgenden, und so streckte er sich und gähnte, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, als er sich nach seinem Kommandanten umsah. Er hatte schon halb erwartet Ayanami fertig angezogen und dabei sein Frühstück zu beenden vorzufinden, doch stattdessen stand er im Sonnenlicht das durch die Fenster herein schien, mit nichts als einem Bademantel bekleidet.

„Morgen Aya-tan.“ Schläfrig stützte sich Hyuuga auf einen Ellenbogen. „Gehst dus heute langsam an?“ Vielleicht konnte er Ayanami ja auch für kurze Zeit ins Bett zurück locken...

Sein Gedanke brach abrupt ab, als sich Ayanami zu ihm herumdrehte und Hyuuga seine Augen sah, glänzend und distanziert und so durchdringend wie eine Messerklinge, darunter ein schmales Lächeln von nicht minderer Unmissverständlichkeit. Ayanami hatte das Nachgrübeln eindeutig hinter sich gebracht, dachte Hyuuga mit unangebrachter Ruhe, denn es bedeutete nicht das er weniger impulsiv war so lang er in dieser Verfassung blieb. Lediglich weniger darauf aus körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen.

„Also“, murmelte Ayanami kühl und sanft. „Du sagst du dienst mir?“

Hyuuga schluckte schwer ob des Adrenalins das ihm heiß durch die Venen schoss, als er den Abgrund in Ayanamis Lächeln erkennen, ihn in seiner Stimme hören konnte. Alles beides auf ihn fixiert und wie zur Antwort wurde sein Glied hart. „Ja, Herr“, antwortete er heiser.

Ayanamis Augen wanderten seinen Körper auf und ab und es war leichtes Amüsement das seinen durchdringenden Blick durchzog. „Hmm.“ Er streckte eine Hand aus und wunk ihn heran, und mit einer flinken Bewegung hatte sich Hyuuga vom Bett erhoben, nun vor Ayanami stehenbleibend. 

Es war verrückt mit diesem Mann in einem Raum zu bleiben, mit dieser Erinnerung die wach in Ayanamis Augen lag und sie unmenschlich erscheinen ließ. Nichts was Hyuuga jemals auf irgendeinem Schlachtfeld erlebt hatte konnte so gefährlich sein wie die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Seele, wie das was Ayanami ihm mit einer einzigen Geste antun konnte. Mit einem einzigen Gedanken. Dieser Gedanke ließ Hyuugas Atem flach und schnell gehen und er wurde so hart das er anfing sich benommen zu fühlen.

Es war definitiv ein amüsiertes Lächeln das Ayanamis Lippen umspielte und er griff mit gelassener, unmenschlicher Kraft nach Hyuugas Nacken. „Hast heute Morgen wohl nicht so viel zu sagen wie sonst“, fasste er seine Beobachtungen in Worte.

Erregung hallte durch Hyuuga hindurch und er grinste mit gebleckten Zähnen, als er auf ihn zutrat um sich mit dem Tode einzulassen. „Nun, wenn du deinen persönlichen Narren willst, wird es mir eine Ehre sein zu gehorchen. Aya-tan.“

Ayanami lachte kurz und aus tiefer Kehle, und seine Hand brachte Hyuuga mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit auf die Knie. „Nicht Heute.“ Er ließ seine Hand Hyuugas Kiefer entlang gleiten und sein Daumen fuhr mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung über seine Lippen.

„Ja, mein Herr“, stimmte ihm Hyuuga heiser zu, die Augen hinauf zu denen Ayanamis gerichtet. Ayanami hielt den Blick, während er das Band seines Morgenrocks löste. 

Hyuuga wandte den Blick nicht ab, als er den Mund öffnete um Ayanamis Erektion aufzunehmen, legte seine Lippen um seinen harten Schaft. Es war ihm nicht unbekannt, ebenso wenig wie ihm Ayanami Besitzergreifend die Haare raufte. Doch die lässige Kraft die Ayanamis Glied tief in seinen Mund stoßen ließ war etwas von dem er bisher nur ein paar wenige Mal hatte kosten dürfen. Wenn sich Ayanami in diesem Zustand befand, wenn die alte Seele sich lachend über ihn hinwegsetzte, dann benutzte er Hyuuga zwanglos, als wäre es sein gutes Recht.

Natürlich war es das.

Hyuuga ließ seine Hände hinauf zu Ayanamis Hüften gleiten um diese festzuhalten, ihn davon abzuhalten diese zu Bewegen, aber es blieb immer noch diese leichte Mutmaßung, eine reizende Herausforderung an Ayanamis Autorität gerichtet. Ein kehliges stöhnen entkam ihm, als sich Ayanamis Griff verfestigte und ihn gänzlich still hielt, während Ayanami hart und unaufhörlich in seine Mundhöhle stieß. Es gab keine Erregung, keine Gefahr, die war wie diese. Hyuuga genoss dieses Gefühl, während seine Zunge ihn verwöhnte, den Blick dabei niemals von Ayanamis kalten, glänzenden Augen abwendend die mit fernem Amüsement auf ihn hinab blickten.

Es waren seine Augen die ihn schließlich über die Klippe stießen, dachte er. Die Art wie Ayanami ihn mit lüsternem Amüsement beobachtete, als er sich anspannte, sein Atem flach und schnell wurde. Die Art wie Ayanami seinen Blick hielt und ihn nicht wegsehen ließ, während sein Glied Hyuugas Mund ausfüllte. Selbst als die rohe Hitze von diesen Augen festgepinnt zu sein, Hyuuga schließlich mit sich riss, seine Hüften hilflos in die bloße Luft stoßen ließ, als Verlangen durch seinen Körper wallte, ließ ihn Ayanami nicht wegblicken und sein Stöhnen klang abgehakt durch die tiefen, harten Stöße Ayanamis in seine Mundhöhle.

Als Hyuuga die warm und salzig schmeckende Substanz auf seiner Zunge spüren konnte, trieb es ihm ein letztes zittern vor Verlangen durch die Glieder.

Schließlich löste sich Ayanami von ihm, löste seinen Griff und strich Hyuuga durchs Haar. „Das reicht“, murmelte er.

„Ja, Herr“, keuchte Hyuuga, die Stimme heiser, aber trotzdem noch neckend selbstgefällig. Er zitterte, während Ayanami seinen Kopf bis zum Anschlag zurückbog und sich herab beugte um ihn rau und besitzergreifend zu küssen. Er stand nicht auf, als sich Ayanami umdrehte und das Zimmer durchquerte um ins Bad zu gelangen, ließ sich nur zurücksinken und zu Atem kommen.

Und er grinste.

Er wusste das ihn selbst die anderen Black Hawks für ein bisschen verrückt hielten, aber das war schon okay. Es bedeutete nämlich das ihm solche Morgende ganz allein gehörten.

Und es gab nichts besseres.


End file.
